In dragons we trust p:2
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: All done downs enkuntsortnoena er neon if edi good will ejjnfcenooknsjse done and twitter ore this ken hash babysits did so,,, itnoedsdeofnsrols isndodfdrnt NCOs. Ues


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverweingthefury), not part of the nightflight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loAw dagny perseverin Part 2.**_

Ixora Jackson, the hammer of justice, wondered if this moment it was better to have died or to have lived: lived or choice should've been obvious of course for life she cherished just like the next Aware soul, but death meant that she didn't have to see nor dwell on what the flitting shapes outside their shallow cave could do. thEn There's the matter of the limp figure propped on her dark skinned shoulder. Ixora shifted him to rouse the young human of nineteen years with curly black hair only to Receive A low grown. She shoved harder. "Blueflsne wake up. If you don't do that now we might not wake at all with them flying about." The Young man snapped awake with a start, glancing keenly around to encompass the cave they were in. One side lay a wide entrance thats edge ended at air and the rear cave was black as a night without the moon. "Where in thors name are we and how did we get here? The last thing i recall was hitting the wall hard before I blacked ." Ixora shrugged impatiently. "I dont know all I remember was you tackling me and then...wings i think, like I was being held in a pair of sharp talons and below me was air." Ixora saw her axe nowhere in sight. She prodded his side and together with painful groggy groans they shambled to the lip of the cave...to find no floor beyond thAt. Wind whipped up fiercely on a mountainous terrain beyond their home, for once both found themselves worrying. To add to that both whirled at the sound of a growl much too close menacing by the fact that the dark heavy shadows didn't reveal the source of such sounds. they were not alone here.

* * *

><p>"Snatched away while I was destracted. Clever savages." snapped the armed man in front of his other assmbled figures while pacing. "But what I dedit desire to find out is why in Thors name did they all flee at the same tiMe moreover why they took those children?" No one offered an explanarion so to set them talking the man took out His ornate dagger obtained on a long ago raid to a far away vilage whose chief was deemed incompetent by this chief. So he ransacked it. He took the dagger and thew it above one of the villagers left ear; bening berserkers they didn't flintCh. "Any solutions why this might be so?" Dagur the Deranged paced restlessly and sighed with dissAppointment. "why must I do all the thinking plans around here? hello, I'm deranged!" he dismissed the villagers to turn to his own thoughts, his men had won very easily because of hard training all his guards for any kind of situation including nert furt raids. But why one So vast this sise now? He thought of the white one hed been destined to skin it's scales before the attack from above transpired. It snagged the young villagers of borks clan in its claws one in hers one in the brown fury. It frustrated dagur against three deadly dragons fought thEm and survived to Retell the tale but faied to slay a single dragon while doing so. The dragons left alive and a good mass smarting from crossbow injuries a few hours ago but A lot of cleanup needs to be attended to dragging the dead carcasses away of the remaining.<p>

"Need more help here lads!" Came a yell of effort further up the slope from the arena out of sight. Dagur scurried up that incline of the area wall and saw with slight delight a fury with ruddy blue scales Flapping broken wings where a catapult ball must've impacted its wings. A berserk who'd called out was with four others struggling to holdthe flailing appendages From sendign them flying and subdue the beast so they might put it out of it's misery. Dagur had other ideas. He ordered only the men to hold it's wings as he strode up. If these magnificent things had fled then it could hold true to an idea that they retreated to a central nest. "You shall show me to the nest regardless if you know it or not. Soneone Find a rope and coller we use for Retaining captured dragons. quickly now or i let this beast have your arm for supper." It always did well to threaten his villagers regularly in line, kept them in line and prevented other villagers away without good reasoN. Soon they brought what he asked for snatched thEm rudely from theM and waited for a brake in the blue furys gaze on him and lassoed its neck with bolas also clasping a metal strap on the Wriggling thingsbleeding necK. Job done he ordered they let it go to the disbelieving berserkers. Dagur smiled. "I said release it. It plainly has no intrest in us further and wants to return to its nest. With a few of you lot grasping rope, well track thier nest through this thing. Isn't It all so wonderfully simple? captain, gather the entire village with As many weapons as you can find especially crossbows: they seem to have the maximum damage rate on dragons. No reason we should stop using them. We will seek vengeance for this attack as we totally wreck their home. We move out tonight under cover of darkness we march!"

* * *

><p>The low growl came again but this time iover the howl of the wind blueflame didn't think it sounded threatening. "Come away from there lest you blow away: these winds so good for flying for us creatures are surley going to kill you two leggeds." With a dismayed sigh at thier Inability to understand him the speaker revealed itself to them sience the others hand Returned and shoved the two leggeds into this cave. Abydos loAw persvek wer whedab had to remember to be gentle with these two and knew the male because of Nona. He extends his tail behind the two humans to tenderly bump thier backs away from the enterance. blueflame reached out a hand to wonderously touch his muzzle, abydos allowed him to after a slight hesitation but Wanted this one to trust him if abydos hoped to enact the multilayered plaN but retain his loyalty. He crawled back into the gloomy shadows in the shallow caves depths, allowing the male to twitter excitedly to the other. "You know my tale is a long one, humans. I was one of the ones that wanted to rule by his Side to convert all things to it Above. If I hadn't seen the truth by My...my mates prone form, I would've killed you both on sight once she dropped you off.". He said to silence the twosome to begin his sTory even though they couldn't understand the dragon tongue and partly to keep them from stumbling to the ledge. The black night fury with yellow spots around his eyes Made himself as nonthreatening As possible, friend and Allies once being released from the stars and moons influence upon the seemingly dead body of nightflight.<p>

"It's a very sad thing to hear Nona and young evakyl arytiss are likely dead because of that outsider with lighting (another story). You two have been within this sheltered cave for a few days After valdis dropped you off here, I intercepted her band pretending playing on her belief that I was under her leadership that I promised personally I would guard you to this alcove. That you would not leave. I admit i heard about you from Obuekhov. But now I must be cautious How to tackle your escape, yes I plan helping you back to your home wherever that is, but i must be careful. By the oath of Obuekhov and Nona and seeing what being under silverwingthefurys reign has lead to the death of my mate, I will help you. But valdis must not know my true origin or she will know of the dragon that slew loAw Okar. She is bound to hunt for it soon. My past existence has been a complicated one and doubtful you know it all should I tell. Valdis is preoccupied recovering fully her wounds but she shall be back very soon; I hope to lead you away by then before she kills you."

a night fury fluttered past randomly but caught the two flesh and bloods forms as it flashed Past. It doubled back with a surprised hissing flash of wings and prepared to claw them Apart. "no tearing: valdis wants then alive. She clearly was in pain so I offered one less duty off her by insuring they stay here. As you can see they're too scared of us to escape anyway." abydos hoped it accepted his lie. The dragon eyed abydos uncertainly then sneered. He watched it flap off then suddenly knelt submissively (actions a purely wild fury would not do) in front of the cave opening, nodding encouragingly At the two disbelieving humans. "That's right, it's time to go before valdis returns. get on my back. I will not harm you." but it was not about to be fair luck for him; a mass of sounds erupted from below, abydos looked out the cave and saw the source of enraged night fury calls. He sadly realized his plan to help these two leggeds rose the stakes to escape.

* * *

><p>Dagur and his men glanced around In subdued awe after nearly a day and half march from their village and the mangled flapping of their nert furt captive indicated they'd reached it's home; if these savages thought they attacked and left without Being pursued to burn their nest these nert furts had another thing coming. Dagurs sharp eyes saw dragons in caves along thE bringing of these towering rock spires. Ones flitting upward Began to notice unwelcome invaders in its territory. "gather your double ranks! Hold together!" Chief dagur commanded as by the dozens nert furts trickled out of the sky to meet them. Nowhere did he see the white scaled opponent he wanted purely for himself. It was to be admitted the dragons had the mass numbers and advantage of aerial combat but in the Berserk eyes, these battle hardened villagers had toughened rock hard determination to win down to the last Viking. The afford clicked though dagurs Brain to quickly to end this Scant matter of revenge. He had not told the appointed captain but had his own personal planS in mind when the battle was at its most focused point. "You want battle? You receive some. come get us if you dare!" In answer a low wall of fire sprang up to hem in his berserks. He took a running leap and cleared the wall of flame with a fancy summersault. The crazed chief Was somewhat encumbered with his crossbow and it's arrows, sword and dagger.<p>

He loaded and shot at the nearest approaching nert furt with his weapon, felling a handful in minutes. Then they were upon the berserkers, ripping away at their armer or blasting Away with alkaline fire. Dagur loved the heat of confused combat. Something slammed his backside and dagur rolled readily to his feet. A black Dragon stood before him growling menacingly low which dagur chuckled. "I know you from my village. Hmmm seems familiar to me." nert furt lunged at him but dagur was experienced in thier quick flowing ways, leaping over it's exposed back. Cackling with malice dagur unsheathed his sword to wrap it bitingly into the black furys tender neck. He ordered for it to take him to the white fury from earlier. It opened it's wings slightly as if to comply but then starting flailing Wildly to buck him off. Dagur grunted as his sword slipped from his grasp but whipped out his dagger to continue the job. Atleast he'd retained his crossbow, he'd use it later. "Clever little beast aren'tcha? Well guess what I'm smarter, and i shall bend your mutant mind to my will. Tell me where i can find that white dragon if you possibly care about those winged friends of youRs." Dagur threatened but the ebon thing twisted Itself as the chief hung on to its back spines. Unable to dislodge him it rose on hard wing thrusts away from the battle below, up and up it soared, winding its way to the most jagged peaks deeper In the mountainous region.

Dagur knew if it tossed him aside he'd die very quickly so he dug the blade deeper into the ebon neck. The tip didn't pierce scale. Dagur jammed his fist hard as he could cruelly on the dragons anvil muzzle earning a muffled yelp of pain. "That's right; listen to your master. No one can stand up to the might of dagur the Deranged! WahahahahaA!" Rapidly descending into a yawning black pit in the earth sank the dragon with a mad chief cackling into the air. Dagur tried jamming his fist on it again but it only sank deep into the Darkness. it went a long way down but soon both beast and rider thudded to ground shakily. at last Dagur was thrown off who scurried to his feet readily. "I said up you flying Idiot." his words died in his throat, turned around slowly at another weak female sounding snarl...and there it was. The second dragon lay curled up with wings raised half defiantly upon seeing him. The deranged chiefs irritation whisked away to be filled with his usual confidant manner. This has to be the one At last. Wordlessly, he stashed his dagger, unclipped the crossbow to load a bolt and prepared to trigger the mechanism.

* * *

><p>valdis loaw dagny perseverin, leader of the god protectors night fury followers, was in great pain; more then she cared to Admit. shed found a willing ebon fury offering to Take care of the humans she had taken with her from the settlement they'd attacked she intended to slay later. Now shed flown deep into a hole in the rock of the pinnacle to recover the wounds that this two legged she glimpsed now crashing into her private space angered Her. With him She now recognized the brute deathbringer loyal to her, former supporter of nightflight versel before that dragonss died. She wearily watched the two legged arm itself with some kind of metal tooth. "How... dare...you come here, this is our home. our nest. ours! You can't be here. GET OUT!" This last scream accompanied a purple fireball hurled at the human. in the dark night furys orbs far acceded that of her foes as her attack nearly Found its mark. In the light thrown by the fireball, loaw dagny saw its face and a slight chill of something...<strong>fear<strong>...trickled Inside her heart; yes she knew what it was no thanks to that other human awakening some old part of herself.

Perseverin didnt know how this two legged had gotten to their nest but it hardly mattered if she didn't do actions quickly she'd be impaled with that frightening weapon. "Human, you think your so brave, oh so Clever, when wormS like you have no concept of the true power of the god protector who granted us it's power coursing through our winged Forms. Loaw Okar only spared your weak species because in to be deemed essential. I don't know nor do i care if you are here to take back the two downs and bloods we took with us but you shall not see them again." she saw the crossbow hover momentarily and perseverin flared her wings and reared up, sending a strong gust of wind smackig into her foe. Blown back into the jarring wall it didn't have enough time for deathbringer to slash it's claws into the humans face, earning a cry Of pain. "At last the tables turn this time around," sneered loAw dagny weakly. The ebon fury cried out just then and scrambled away, revealing an ornate dagger jammed in its wing joint by the human. It groaned in pain and slowly toppled over in a slow ooze of vermillion. "Leader forgive me. I failed you remember me." then became still. "Sssstil it's hearT as you have been imsssstructed." Came the thought into perseverins mind. Weakly gathering strength to battle the human for the fight she vowed shed ether end here today or it.

* * *

><p>Ixora Jackson felt like a fish out of the local lake, without her axe she felt vulnerable and the look of blueflame gesturing to the patient dragon, a nert furt of all things kneeling she blew it. "You expect me to what? Climb on its back like its a friendly fish? This thing is only waiting For me to get close so it can have a go at my arm it something. I am not going near it. Accepting these into my life is good enough. Go yourself but im right here." He hovered closer and she backed away equally. "Then I wit speak just met me show you please ixxy." He invitingly held out a hand silently. A pause. Then she mutters under her breath, slapped his hand aside and gave the dragon a tense nervous look. It offered her it's back calmly. "You seriously expect me to board that thing?" the Dragon eyed her calmly, making IxOrA Remember two years ago in a forest she had been given thaty look before by a brown colored fury. It looked hauntingly familiar. "The things I do for you." once safely behind her husband it took off acors the battlefield they both saw. Berserkers perhaps a thousand of theM littered the flat area below this Place.<p>

abydos eyes briefly caught on the stars above and thier dazzling beauty, thier awe, their..."buddy where are we heading?" A voice accompanied by a hand on his back. Abydos snarled at himself. "Stupid stupid stupid. I must must not do that. Only too easy for the god protectors hold over me to return, most certainly it couod then drain that power tied to my body away killing me with it. If i hadNt seen my mates form killed by silverwing I wouldnt have snapped out of my transfiguration. I refuse to revert to what I once was." Abydos eyed his surroundings cautiously, no other fury seemed to have dectcted the humans on his back yet or evEn Him, too busy with the other two leggeds attacking their nest. Even with thier huge numbers the humans below were going to lose he already saw. His kind had more numbers and they had thought taking the fight to them in thier home nest would gain them more sway in the battle. Abydos Was about to fly out of here altogether and only return innocently long after perseverins forces won the fight When certain echoing sounds caught his ear frills receptors. He knew it crossed full well into betraying his loyalty amongst her true followers but he'd been freed long ago to see the truth of what they did was bad. The sounds seem to originate from a hole in the earth Between two Peaks. "So thats where she has been healing." as he dropped practically straight down he heard the two humans Warbling in confusion buT he'd reassure them later. He had one more sudden plan ready should it work.

his eyes sought out one human and the other albino dragon with her scar throbbing brightly across her right eye. She hadn't yet seen him yet so without a word he lightly shrugged off them with confused chattering. Stepping into her line of sight, Abydos readied himself for the fight of his life. One thing already in his favor and something he knew was she already injured trying to recover, she tired quickly and fled when others were winning, and Nona far surpassed her in combat fRom running so much. It was Nonas efforts in combat that he and her hex converted parter had lived for so long. LoAw dagny saw him immediately and narrowed her eyes at him. Then her eyes saw the poorly hidden humanS hed try and stash in the cournner out of sight. Sadly perseverins eyes pierced the darkness right to them. "Valdis" cooed the voice wearily. She ruffled her wings as realization dawned. "Imbecile! Do you think I do not know your true intentions now? been one of those three I heard about haven't you. The mysterious third one lurking in the shadows. Im sorry to tell you they both perished by the sea, loAw persevek. You won't be seeing them ever again."

abydos saw the dead body of anothr Dragon he didn't know sprawled nearby. "I know who it was, a skrill you warshed the mind of by the name of Skrillix lothaL. I don't believe they perished for sure."Ignoring the thee humans she turned on Abydos. "You are nothing. nothing! If you somehow broke loose And are blinded you shall not be retuning there. Today all my greatest advisories have been delivered to me. I have accomplished more then kahuakhaun dreamed of; he should bE proud of his successor." The voice was calmly measured. "you doNt understand do you? It is you who have been clouded the answer that lies in front of you. You do not recognize the muzzle of one who contributed the downfall of loAw Okar? He was returned to his original mind silverwingthefury." an expression dawned on her that was Unreadable. Perhaps anger. Or maybe horror that she hadnt seen it earlier. Mathe the feeling was betrayal of one she had thought had been loyal was not. Or it could've simply been disbelief of the revelation even the leader of the night furys wasnt all knowing. whateve the realization Abydos had to finish the thought to her, hoping this might be the triigger he had planned on as hed heard sounds coming from the cave: to break the moon and stars hold on her and let her see what she did was wrong. Her next words tumbling out of those twisted jaws was filled with the darkest bloody evil mirth abydos had ever heard. "It was you was it? So be it, traitor. I...oh...i shall... Enjoy this. Those two leggeds seek protection from you, but who shall protect you...from ME!"

Abydos knew right then something in loAw dagny had snapped and wouldn't mend for a long while; Abydos had gone too far in revealing that but it was far too late now. faster Then Abydos seen a night fury move before her claws raked heavily down his out in pain he took off vertical climb up. Her next attack grazed his tail flaps. Abydos certainly believed loAw dagny meant to slay him the instant she got close and that no amount of reasoning with her now could undo more damage then he'd admitted. One would be tossed to the ground far below this day ... And not rise agaiN.

* * *

><p>forgotten in the conflict was dagur, who spent his time yanking the dagger out of His opponents neck. He startled as two humans stopped out Of the darkess. "Well if it isnt you couple. Come to whitness the eventual termination of that things life? Berserks dont give up you know. This dragon was slain myself." BlueflAmes eyes examined the hole in the earth they Were in. "it's eerily silent in here." As if the night fury heard him a black claw pushed ixora away hard and up rose a very angry dragon. "I have no quarrel with any of you weak ones." It's eyes sought out dagur the deranged vengefully. "You little fool, we control the skies, as we control the power of your destiny." Ixoras eyes glinted happily on dagurs abandoned sword, kicked it in the air skillfully with a boot, rushed to the mad chiefs Side to help him. Blueflame protested but then as He observed this black fury there seemed to be somethig a bit off about this one. Like it outlived any type of joy in its life to simpy Live. "Go I'll hold it off. This is my fight alone." dagur yelled over his shoulder, snatching his sword back from an indignant ixora. "If youre going in fighting I am too. We can take it together. Allow me." she protested to wich the chief flashed her an admiring glimpse, shoving her away without words.<p>

blueflame guided her away fuether into the darkess, determined growls and mocking jeers Fading behind theM. "I should've been with hiM even if he said no. Who knows what can occur in my absence." "I think the chief shall do just fine" blueflame said as he tried to keep the strong distaste from tainting his voice. They ambled about in the darkness for awhile before his distraught wife spoke up. "you know...it shouldnt be this way...you keep thinking nert furts are these calm cute little things, i can see it in you. Dont bother denying this. But these things aren't the good things you make them out to be. They've tried to slay you who knows how many times. It just isn't Right." blueflame sighed. "I know you don't really listsn to anything I have to say but what can I do to convince?" Ixora didn't answer all the way to the mouth of the cave level with the ground they'd journeyd to.

* * *

><p>Abydos knew if he hoped to win this battle hed need to play dirty; forfeited his cover the moment perseverin caught sight of the humans. He also knew that if he didn't fight her, if he tried to loose her in the clouds, her massive demented hatered would keep her flying right after him to the ends of the known land. Anything or being who hindered loAw dagny she would swiftly wound it before returning her bloody gaze on him. Abydos had never seen her like this sience remaining secreted away, hearing of perseverins rise of leadership. Flying alone high up into the dark sky followed closely by a demented dragonss, he allowed her to catch up. Screeching a warning he splayed his claws seeing loaw dagny building up gass in the back of her throat. "you know; I was like you a time ago, no not a twisted mind like yours but a grealty devastated fury over my mate silverwing battled tell she perished. she meant everything to me. when I fought your leader I didn't think i would have to end his life but he chose that Path. In the end he was released of the hold of evil. He died knowing the truth. I can show you the truth if you let me, valdis." Something flckered in loAw dagnys orbs before her demented hate clouded over, barreled speedily at him to rip and tear.<p>

Abydos dodged hard right. undaunted she darted in again to slash his neck but missed. "my scales are black, doesn't mean my heart is. We fight because we have to. **in** **dragons We** try and **trust.** your followers are blind and dont see the sad truth the stars dazzle your mind into. If you manage to kill me it will not change your unjust cause." perseverins flat dead orbs boring into him saddened Abydos but there was little he could do at this tIme. Spurred with grief for the dead nightflight he traded blows with loAw dagny. "very well then valdis. Remin blind for now but you shall not have the Humans." a laugh bubbled out of her nastily, suddenly swinging her claws. Wings locked she thrust a talon to abydos exposed neck and ripped out a chunk of scales. At last she soowm, devoid of any emotion accept that of a hunters tone. "Do you think I care? You'll die here, alone. No one will remember you. No one shall race to your rescue. because like me no one shall care about your fate by my claw. When i finish you at last shall kahuakhauns death be gloriously avenged." Abydos thrust legs into her undertummy making her let go. "That is where the stars get to your mind, valdis: twist it in such a way you cannot pull way when your inner self screams it's not right. Dragons like us are not meant to become symbols of fear. The two leggeds should have not been brought into this. We leave others lesser then us alone."

perseverin pressed her combat skills with a series of hard strikes: the last one grazed his wings. She had to back off as about a half dozen alkaline fireballs whooshed on past. Abydos had a feeling this fight could go on for quite a whilE. Perseverin seemd to slap his attacks aside impaintently to lash out her own, a feral habit but this time she hadn't given up to an an animalistic rage: Abydos knew this fact with relief but this didn't mean much for his living status. Fighting silverwing had somehow released him, abydos realized he might have to bestow the same fate on loAw dagny if she insisted on ending him. Divigng to escape a fireball he felt loaw dagnys talons slash into his abdomen. Flapping hard She tried to dive from the air but he was too quick for her. By the middle of the fight Abydos was getting Worn thin by efforts to dodge her attacks. Perseverin didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. "I can sense you weakaning; only a matter of time now." over the tallest rock spire they battled, Down into the depths of the berserks loSing fight. All the while loAw dagny wore that smirk. Then Abydos whedab luckily saw a vulnerable opportunity; his albino foe had flown up to gain hight no doubt to launch a flame at him, leaving her stomach exposed for his claws to work thier magic. "this isnt the way to make peace. We shall both lose if we keep this up." Focused on his task he didnt notice the white shape suddenly folding her wings under him trying to Match her rising altitude, felt claws pierce his wings painfully. If wasn't hunt blood rage that clouded perseverins mind it was madness. "Then we shall both die together!"

* * *

><p>"Fall back! Dagur has fallen! Fall back!" Roared the appointed berserk captain of the march on the nert furts nest. In organized force of those who were left, berserkers started retreating though firing their remaining crossbow bolts as they went. successfully enough they had shot down over a thousand already but still the starry night remained blanketed with them. The captain assumed thier maniac chief had fallen sometime in the skirmish but no other berserks had seen a body yet. No one knew of course that dagur slipped away to his own whims to settle a Score with loAw dagny perseverin. Not far away, out of the cave level with the land it opened out on, strode a confidant dagur the deranged. the badly injured black dragon had regretfully managed to flee despite him being larger then the chief. His real quarry lay in the form of the white blotch high above hIm his eyes caught sight of. "but how to reach up that far? I'll force one of these beasties to climb up to its level so I can whack that annoying flea from the sky once and for all. Then ill skin that wretched thing for its hide as a new war Coat" he grumbled.<p>

spotting a cluster of trapped berserks dagur fired the last of his arrows at the attacking Night furys slowly cutting them down, wounding many near his crossbow range. Weapon now useless he chucked it aside and yelled to get their attention. "never mind tHose. Fire up at the white one You see far to your left. Get me my nert furt!" Without question the villagers tuned their arrows on the creature their chief pointed at Firing wildly. Blueflame and his wife ixora Ran up, sheltered by the berserkers unleashing arrows at the white thing high above. Trusting them to take care of his target dagur Charged the five remaining furys yelling war Cries.

* * *

><p>Abydos knew he needed to retreat to fight another day or risk the termination of his life. Seeign the forms below he headed right for them if their lives could be saved. An enraged perseverin flapped hare after Him but Abydos Outflew her this day. He could hear her spiting venomous curses at his back. Abydos would have just a few seconds to retrieve the two legged he knew and its female companion before loAw dagny caught them. if he didn't then he and the humans were dead.<p>

Missing their target repeatedly dagur snatched the last crossbow from the berserk and lined up it's aim at the two fast descending Approaching nert furts, hisAttention riveted on the whitE. He giggled under his breath. Soon the dragons head would be his helmet. All one trigger pushing moment away. The black yellow spotted dragon reached out both claws to grasp the two foreign humans not of dagurs village at he same moment he fired his arrow successfully deep into the nert furts abdomen. She shrieked with terrible pain but before dagur could shoot again for the kill, a large menacing shadow blackened the sky Even more. Dagur the deranged didn't get to seek his revenge that day on the now mortally wounded prey of his. The berserkers were forced into a heavy retreat dark back from the dragons nest, losing many more lives in the process. Dagur was left to brood on his failure to once again get his hearts desire...there was always another day...

Abydos achieved hefting the flesh and bloods in his claws Hurriedly but tenderly so as not to injure. "Yah baby! Whoohoooo! That was just amazing! We are flying!" The male one called happily. Momentarily Abydos felt the thrill lance through his form as well and let it be. For the moment they see now free of any pursuers. A screech shattered the air and only Abydos understood it. "woe be the day I encounter you Again! Of that I promise you! I shall find you in that nest you call Home! You are the last of the free opposition to us and it **will** be Silenced! Kahuakhauns death shall not be in vein!" Perseverin fell back with a wooden tooth embedded in her body. If Abydos had anything to say about this: they would meet again soon.

* * *

><p>Safe a ways fRom the nert furts nest, dagurs berserk armada limped brokenly pathetically hoMe. It seemed fate destined him To lose. "Perhaps our execution of the plan failed because of our lack of proper numbers and weapons stock? Shall we risk striking again soon?" Dagurs ears only picked out one word. "Hmmmm execution? Now where getting somewhere." Quick as a battle honed Viking and with A Dangerous glint In his eye he whipped out his sword and swung. yells pierced the night though it hardly was a cut on the villagers shoulder. Even If this had failed and many of his rather sad excuses for armed villagers had died, dagur the deranged knew this slippery white nert furt refused to die easily. Dagur needed new reasons for it to fear. "pucker up, nert furt. soon you'll he about to kiss my boots."<p> 


End file.
